1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to railroad ties and, more particularly, is concerned with a mud dispersement device for use below a lower surface of a railroad tie and upon a quantity of ballast material applied on the roadbed supporting the railroad tie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rails of a railroad track are supported upon a plurality of ties which in turn are supported upon a quantity of ballast material applied on the roadbed of the track. The ballast material serves several important purposes including holding the track to its desired position, distributing weight, dissipating force and providing drainage.
A significant problem with respect to railroad track stability can develop if poor drainage occurs and persists in the ballast material. When poor drainage occurs, mud will accumulate along and underneath the railroad ties. Then, as load pressure from rolling stock is alternately applied and released on the track, a vacuum condition is created under the ties which acts like a pump, drawing sub-soil moisture through the ballast to under the ties where it will remain because of the prevailing poor drainage condition.
The primary cause of poor drainage is ballast that has become fouled by dirt introduced into the ballast material through internal abrasion of the ballast material and external intrusion of wind blown dirt, sand, grain, coal and other commodities leaked from rail cars. Mud results when rainfall occurs or there is sub-grade intrusion of moisture into fouled ballast. The problem is particularly acute when mud accumulates in the critical load bearing area directly beneath a railroad tie. While it is relatively easy to periodically remove mud from the ballast shoulder at the ends of railroad ties with a ballast regulator, spread plow or similar equipment, heretofore, there has been no way to remove mud from the critical areas of the ballast immediately beneath individual railroad ties without resorting to costly procedures.
Consequently, a need still exists for a means for moving mud accumulated in the critical load bearing area directly beneath a tie laterally to the ballast shoulder at the ends of the tie where it can be removed with a ballast regulator.